Handicapped people confined to wheelchairs are faced with obstacles on a daily basis that most of us take for granted. Their wheelchairs are their main tool, which is used to help them become more integrated into society. These same wheelchairs become the main focus of their play and sport activities as well. Wheelchair bound participants can participate in activities such as basketball, volleyball and soccer. While the rules and regulations are somewhat changed to allow for more fun, their wheelchairs remain essentially unchanged. One problem with this scenario is the large balls sometimes roll under the chair or become trapped. This requires a time out to remedy the situation that reduces the fun for everyone. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which balls can be prevented from rolling under wheelchairs.
Several attempts have been made in the past to develop a wheelchair accessory for deflecting portable objects away from a wheelchair such that the objects are prohibited from rolling underneath the wheelchair during sporting activities. U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,708 in the name of Handago discloses a wheelchair that is provided with at least one safety bumper which is mounted to the frame of the wheelchair outwardly of one of the wheels. The outer surface of the bumper functions as a cam surface for contacting a door and maintaining the door open while the wheelchair passes through a doorway. The bumper could be adjustable in length and could be detachably mounted to the wheelchair. Unfortunately, this prior art example is designed as protection against undesirable contact with walls and door frames, and is not intended for deflecting portable objects away from the wheelchair during sporting activities.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,778 in the name of Markiel discloses a walker for use with a wheel chair. The walker has a generally “U”-shaped frame with a column swingably attached to the intermediate part of the “U”-shaped frame. A caster wheel is attached to the distal end of the column and a tube is swingably attached to the distal ends of the “U”-shaped frame. A pair of brackets is provided by attaching the front side of the wheel chair to the brackets. Each of the brackets has a telescoping pin. Clamps are provided on the tubular brackets which can be attached to the wheel chair and which receive the telescoping pins attached to the “U”-shaped frame. Unfortunately, this prior art example is designed to assist a user during walking, and is not appropriate as a deflection apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,258 in the name of Francois describes a detachable and collapsible weather shield for a wheelchair that may be user-disposed in a user-selected orientation. The weather shield includes first and second generally inverted “U”-shaped frames, in which the distal leg ends of the second frame are pivotally joined by a coupler to a leg portion of the legs of the first frame. A flexible moisture resistant canopy extends over at least the top portion of the frames and preferably also extends downward to also cover a portion of the legs. A releasable pivotable anchor is secured to one and preferably both wheelchair push arm regions, and permits releasably and rotatably attaching the distal leg ends of the first frame to the wheelchair. The anchor permits user-adjustment of the relative angular orientation of the first frame (and thus of the weather shield) and/or the vertical height (including complete removal) of the weather shield relative to the ground. The anchor unit may be manually operable, or may be motorized. If motorized, user-generated control signals may be wirelessly transmitted to a receiver associated with the motor, or hardwiring may be provided. Unfortunately, this prior art example is designed as a weather shield to be used during inclement weather conditions, and provides no protection against portable objects that may roll underneath a wheelchair. In addition, such an invention makes a wheelchair unsuitable for use during sporting activities.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,102 in the name of Haury, et al discloses a sports wheelchair that includes a one-piece, welded tubular frame assembly. A pair of rear wheels is horizontally and adjustably positionable in a rear wheel mounting plate. The mounting plate has a plurality of slots and a plurality of alternating ridges and valleys which mesh with like ridges and valleys on an axle receiving assembly. A pair of front wheels is mounted with a front wheel mounting assembly to be selectively positioned in any one of three vertical positions. The front wheels are further mountable on the inside or the outside of a lower horizontal frame portion and in any one of a plurality of positions fore and aft along the horizontal frame portion. The user is supported by a fabric seat which is laced to upper horizontal frame portions and to a back structure. The back structure is connected with the frame structure by a hinge such that the back is selectively foldable for easier transportation. A foot supporting structure is selectively positionable in any one of a plurality of positions. A roller is positioned on the foot support to inhibit the chair from tipping forward. A shield inhibits the fingers of the user or others from engaging spokes of the rear wheel and causing injury. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not provide an assembly for attaching to the existing wheelchair for deflecting objects away from the wheelchair, or preventing objects from rolling underneath the wheelchair, while being used for its intended purpose as a wheelchair for sporting activities.
None of the prior art particularly describes a wheelchair accessory for deflecting portable objects away from a wheelchair such that the objects are prohibited from rolling underneath the wheelchair during sporting activities. Accordingly, there is a need for an assembly which provides such features while overcoming the above-noted shortcomings.